Comment dire je t'aime quand on est un ange ?
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: Eh bien, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas la chose la plus évidente qui soit.[Destiel]


**Comment dire je t'aime quand on est un ange ?**

 **Salut mes poussins roses !**

 **Mon prompt de l'été, c'est "je t'aime".**

 **OS Destiel très court pour y répondre !**

 **Gros merci à Cathouchka31 qui a accepté de beta des textes d'autres fandoms :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **OooOooOooO**

Comment dire je t'aime quand on est un ange ? Eh bien, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

Dieu n'est qu'Amour, qu'on disait. Mais qui le disait ? Ses aînés, oui. Mais qui l'avait dit, au départ ? Comment Castiel pouvait-il comprendre le sentiment d'amour alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'une telle chose existe ?

Et puis l'Amour, c'était quoi, finalement ? « _Un afflux d'ocytocine, de phényléthylamine et blablabla et blablabla_ », merci bien, l'ange en trenchcoat connaissait la chanson, maintenant.

Il était persuadé d'avoir _aimé_. Dieu, d'abord. Son Père, pour qui il se serait sacrifié. Père absent qu'il n'avait jamais vu, là-haut.

Amour à sens unique. Amour vain. Amour divin quoi...

Il y avait eu ses frères et sœurs, pour qui il se serait sacrifié aussi. Frères et sœurs corrompus, ange incompris.

Amour vain. Blessures profondes.

Castiel pensa un jour qu'il aimerait l'humanité. Puis il avait chuté et à travers l'azur de ses yeux il avait vu le vrai visage de l'Homme.

Blessures profondes, encore. L'amour n'existe pas.

Paradoxalement, il avait appris une chose : lorsqu'il y avait de l'espoir parmi les Hommes, l'amour n'était jamais loin.

L'espoir, c'était lui.

L'amour, c'était Dean.

 _Son_ protégé, _son_ humain.

Il avait fini par lui offrir ce qu'il avait. Sa grâce était sienne. Son corps était sien. Castiel éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour l'aîné des Winchester.

Il était pratiquement certain de ressentir pour lui quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'amour. Mais en vérité, il n'y avait jamais trop songé.

Dean et lui se disputaient souvent.

Non... Dean se disputait _tout seul_ , en fait. Castiel restait stoïque la plupart du temps, car il savait que Dean finissait toujours par revenir vers lui.

Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui revenait ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne faisait jamais vraiment attention.

Si Dieu n'était qu'Amour, Castiel ne l'était pas.

Il s'en était rendu compte ce jour-là... Un jour comme les autres : la fin d'une affaire, une virée au bar avec les frères Winchester pour fêter ça. Puis Dean et lui avaient fini nus et en sueur dans une chambre miteuse d'un motel minable dont ils oublieraient le nom dès le lendemain, faisant l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois.

La respiration encore haletante et le corps fiévreux, Dean avait entouré Castiel de ses bras et serré fort contre lui. Ses lèvres parcouraient paresseusement sa nuque, son esprit encore dans le coton.

« Hum... Cass... 't'aime... »

L'ange s'était figé.

C'était la première fois que le chasseur prononçait de tels mots.

Comment dire je t'aime quand on est un ange qui ne croit plus à l'amour ?

Pour Castiel, c'était un engagement. Trois petits mots possédant un immense pouvoir. Puissant et parfois destructeur. _Souvent_ _destructeur._

Comment prouver à son humain que lui aussi était attaché à lui ? Comment lui dire ?

Il ne pouvait pas, car s'il le lui disait, tous deux finiraient par souffrir, il en était certain.

Castiel se retourna dans ses bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je sais », finit-il par murmurer avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Dean tiqua et son visage se fendit d'un sourire endormi.

« Tu te prends pour Han Solo ? » Plaisanta-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

Castiel se pencha sur lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Dors, Dean... »

Il se réinstalla dans sa position initiale et Dean entoura ses hanches d'un bras.

« À ton réveil, je serais là. »

Toujours.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)**

 **Maly.**


End file.
